chadtronicfandomcom-20200214-history
Missing Videos Archive: User Guide
This page is a Guide to help users contribute and understand the archived list of missing videos. If you are unable to find a video in the list, and have evidence that it existed, then add it to the list! How to search for a video The archive has been designed to help you locate videos whether you have the title of a video, a link from a seperate site, the YouTube URL, or a general idea of when the video was uploaded. Searching with a title You can use ctrl+f to search the list for a title. Note that a few videos have their titles unknown, so those videos have their titles as a placeholder. An example of this is Chadtronic at Retropazoola. Searching with a link If you have a link to a video but not the title (eg. A facebook post link, or an embedded video), follow the link and copy the video's ID found in the video's URL. It should be 11 characters long, and is put after the ?v= in the URL. Example: youtube.com/watch?v='i-gA0vcBnPI' Then you should be able to search for the video ID in the list with ctrl+f. Note that 5 videos at the bottom of the list have no recorded video ID, and at least 3 of those were uploaded to YouTube. Searching with a date If you know the general date of the video, simply scanning through the list should work, since the videos are listed in chronologial order. The videos at the very bottom of the list have their dates unknown. How to archive a video Want to add a new entry to the list? Follow these steps to get a basic outline, and work from there! Research There are many websites that are useful to researching for new information. Twitter, facebook, and other social media pages for Chadtronic and The Video Game Ref are filled with posts about the dates of each video. You can use the Internet Archive's Wayback Machine to load older versions of Chadtronic's channel, and the video pages themselves. Some URLs may return with nothing on the Wayback Machine, but then work if you access it with a slight variation of the URL such as a specific playlist. You can also use inspect element to find information that you couldn't get otherwise, such as videos from a video bar that are hidden. You can also use the machine to look at old archives of Chad's social media pages, and other websites mentioned in this list. The Lost Media Wiki has pages for the Oculus Rift videos, Pillow talk videos, and a few other reaction videos. Video uploading sites such as the Internet Archive, YouTube, Vimeo, Dailymotion, and others sometimes have reuploads of videos, although most of the ones on YouTube will be taken down soon after being uploaded. Gaming journalist sites have occasionally mentioned Chadtronic's videos, mainly the Oculus Rift ones, and the website GamingCypher decided to make posts about Chad's videos for around a year. Note that the images used in the GamingCypher articles are usually just generic images about the topic, rather than the thumbnails. Lastly, Chadtronic's Patreon has many of the Missing Videos available for Patreons. Currently, the videos have not been updated with information from these Patreon videos, so if you have access to those videos then you can update the videos marked as First Class Fricks (but not the Found + FCF ones). Archiving on this Wiki Once you have some information about a video, whether it be something to add or a new video entirely, you'll need to actually add it to this Wiki in order for it to be read. If you're archiving a new video, try to include a date, video ID, and title. If one of those is missing it shouldn't matter too much as long as you mention it. Then add the video by creating a new row in the list, making sure to keep the list in chronological order (If you don't have a date, just put the video at the bottom of the list). Have the title link to a new page, and begin editing from there. Each video should have an Missing Video Infobox with the title, date, video ID, status, and a thumbnail. If you don't have a thumbnail use this image. Write a brief description of what happens (An educated guess also works), and you can also include a gallery. This archive is not for reuploading Chadtronic videos, do not link to any reuploads aside from Chad's Patreon posts. The aim of each page should be to save the information of what happened, and anything else that is noteable. The video itself is not needed. Chadtronic2 / Chadtronic Adventures / Gloop archiving This archive is not focused on archiving Chad's secondary channel, so any deleted videos from that channel do not belong on the list. The main exception are videos that originally appeared on the main channel. Other notes about the archive * The Sonic Adventure 2 and Sanic Ball videos were both from Chadtronic2, and so therefore don't get a page. * The first episode of Chad's Animal Crossing City Folk series has a page due to the proof that it was orginally uploaded to the main channel. * The Video Game Ref episodes have not been included, they are already listed at the bottom of the Missing Videos page. * The Webbnation playlist contained videos made by Chad and Evan, but they were uploaded to a separate channel. Here's a banner from the Webbnation channel I found. * The dates of some videos may be off by 1 day on either side. This is because archives would have been made by people all over the world, resulting in slightly different times of upload thanks to timezones. Other videos may have their dates based off of a post or article, which could have been made a few days after the video was uploaded. * Some videos have 2 differing IDs. Most of these are early 2014 videos. Currently, I'm not sure as to why this is. * The old list had links to some reuploaded Chadtronic videos. Since the old list has been removed in favour of the newer one, I'm sure many people may demand that the links stay up. The links will not stay on the page, but if you check the history of the Missing Videos page you should be able to locate the old list and the reupload links.